masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:74.12.42.201
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Lancer1289 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 01:30, February 17, 2012 Editing User Pages of Other Users Note that editing the page of another user is an extremely bannable offense. User pages are the property of the user they are about and no one else is allowed to modify them. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 01:32, February 17, 2012 (UTC) If you do not stop this then I will be forced to ban you. You are not me therefore you have no right to edit my user page. I will ask you to stop one last time or I will be forced to ban you. I don't like banning people so please stop before I have to. This is site policy so I'm left few options here. Lancer1289 01:37, February 17, 2012 (UTC) But you can't spell the word walk-through, I was helping! Because I wrote a lot of the walkthoughs, or in the process of rewriting them, I take a personal measure to keep them free of spam. I don't remove anything good but if something completely false is added, I will be removing it. Also if there are new walkthoughs, you can probably bet I will be creating the pages or at least updating them after they are up. I can write a major walkthough in about a day, give or take a few hours. So as new DLC packs come out, I will be writing the walkthoughs for them. As to my knowledge of the walkthoughs, I have 20+ completed ME walkthoughs and at present 15+ ME2 walkthroghs. - A Series of Numbers :And you broke site policy. You were told to stop twice, and since you didn't listen, you tied my hands. Would you like it if someone came and rearranged the furniture in your house? I don't think so. User pages are the property of the person they belong to and no one else is allowed to edit them. I'm not what about that wasn't clear. Lancer1289 01:54, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't mind if my furniture was in the objectively wrong positions, and I was an interior decorator.- A Series of Numbers Editing Comments Left By Other Users Well, now you've broken two site policies and lost your talk page privileges and extended your ban to a month. If you had even bothered to read any of our site policies, which it is evident that you didn't, you would have read that editing comments left by another user is another extremely bannable offense. Since you decided to not follow site policy again, you now have to live with the consequences of your actions. If you choose to come back after the block is up, then you are free to do so, but abide by the policies that everyone else has to. Good day. Lancer1289 02:06, February 17, 2012 (UTC)